


Sueno

by tastingsouri



Category: sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sarawatine slowburn thymekavin brightwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastingsouri/pseuds/tastingsouri
Summary: kavin can't help but to think of why he becomes quite melancholic whenever it rains. not to mention that he has been dreaming of someone for several times— that he can't even remember when he wakes up.as his bestfriend, thyme, arrived from states. everything became vague— the melanchony he feels whenever it rains, why does it feel the same whenever he's with thyme?
Relationships: Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Kavin(F4 Thailand)/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon/Thyme (F4 Thailand)
Kudos: 4





	Sueno

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for the grammatical errors ^^;; english is not my first language hehe!

kavin woke up from another vague dream again, the coldness inside his room made him shiver as he drinks the water he prepared in his side table. he knows he'll dream of something again— of someone rather. someone who's caressing his natural rosy cheeks which causes more confusion to him, he has never let someone caress his cheeks that way. and the fact that in his dreams, he's not bulky as he is now? 

he shrugs his thoughts off, like what he usually does. it's 9 am and he needs to prepare for school again. he feels annoyed that he needs to deal with everyone's 'weird' stares again. he calls it weird because they're obviously simping over him.

"dude!" nani greets as he reached in front of university gate, "did dew tell you already?"

there are actually four of them— nani, the cool guy; dew, the serious one; kavin, the 'playboy' and thyme— his long bestfriend who's currently in states. His bestfriend who knows nothing but to play guitar and people.

"what?" 

nani acts like kavin was being betrayed, "bro everyone here knows that thyme will be back from states today.. except you." 

kavin didn't know how to process what he heard from nani. it's been 3 years since the last time they've talked to each other, the fact that they were not in a good terms when thyme left? he doesn't know how to welcome him back.

\--

"let's go to thyme's house now." dew announced after their last class ended. hearing those words made kavin anxious that he automatically said no, "why? It's a welcome party, we need to go there."

"i don't want to." 

"lol, you are in good terms, aren't you?" nani asked, doubting kavin. he shakes his head leaving the two with no choice.

he doesn't know why he feels uneasy by the thought of meeting his long time bestfriend again. 3 years ago when they were both kicked from the music club. both of them wanted to be the president so bad, thyme plays guitar while kavin is good at singing. the funny thing is they've reached to the point where they punched each other's face in front of the guidance councilor, that made them both banned from joining the club again. is that the only reason why he feels this way? he doesn't know and he doesn't want to know why.

"shit," he murmured as the rain starts falling hard. what a good day for him. vague dreams, thyme going home, deadlines... and now it's raining.

what's also weird is he has developed a weird feeling towards the rain. he can feel the pang of pain whenever it rains, he badly want to cry and scream for some reasons. what a shame, maybe he's going crazy.

the worst day ever, he didn't bring an umbrella.

"no choice."

when he almost went off from the bus station, he accidentally bumped into someone— and god knows why his heart beats became abnormal, faster.. faster than the normal.

the familiar smell.. the familiar skin that's hugging him right now.

"hey..." the man whispered, hands on his waist. his eyes widened as he remembers the familiarity of the voice, "i thought you'll go to my party.."

he's almost hugging thyme, thyme's hand on his waist trying to balance him, he can't feel the rain on his skin anymore. only the abnormal speed of his heartbeat, only that he feels melancholic the same way he feels whenever the rain is pouring. 

"what the fuck!" he pulled from thyme's arms then glared at him, "you're here for what?"

thyme stares at him weirdly, like he's acting so strange, the stare makes his blood boils, "dew said you're here waiting for me?" 

"and you believed them?"

"are they lying?" thyme teasingly asked then smiled, "you're still angry."

kavin didn't say a word. his heart.. his heart. oh god, it hurts so much that he wants to cry and he doesn't even know why.

"c'mon.. that was a long time ago," kavin lost it when thyme started pouting, "i even forgave you, can't you do the same?"

oh god.... why is he like this?

"aren't we going to your fucking welcome party?" he wanted to curse him so bad, push him and run away from thyme's intimidating presence.

thyme's correct, it was a long time ago. it was 3 years ago.

something in thyme's eyes sparked. or maybe kavin was just hallucinating, hoping that what happened 3 years ago shouldn't have happened in the very first place. maybe everything was still the same. maybe's maybe's, too many maybe's and kavin just wants to knock himself off at the moment.

thyme guided kavin to his car. something has remained, thyme's still a spoiled brat, what thyme wants is what thyme gets. the luxury brand of the car tells the same. 

"how are you?" to his surprised, thyme was the one who broke the silence between them. he's sitting beside thyme who's driving.

what should he answer? 'thyme, ive dated a lot of girls. thyme, ive exercised until i reached this body. thyme, i became so popular than you. i became more handsome than you and i'm a band member now.'

instead of answering, he searched for thyme's face. he can tell that god really took his time making thyme's face, sculpted to perfection. from his expressionless yet magnificient eyes, to his pointed nose, down to his natural plump lips.. he screams perfection, kavin can't deny that. 

"i know i look more handsome than you kavs," thyme laughs hard, eyes still on the road. 

"as if..."

they fall into a defeaning silence again, both of them can feel the gap between them. the awkwardness they never felt before, because they're bestfriends. or 'were'.

"do you have any edm songs?" it was kavin.

"you didn't change at all. it's still you and your ugly taste of music."

"i don't take any edm slanders here, even if you're the owner of this car.."

"chill, raddish!"

kavin wants to smack him off, at the same time it feels good that thyme called him raddish again, after 3 years.

"shut the fuck up, pineapple head."

"you're back at it again! you're just tasteless. don't call me pineapple head again.." 

and just like that, the awkwardness is gone. or maybe even the melancholy inside kavin, even if the rain's still falling hard.


End file.
